1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to computer network environments, and more specifically to mobile phone access via the Internet of electronic commerce sites.
2. Description of Related Art
Internet shopping via web-based cellular phone is not picking up very rapidly in the United States, primarily because of the high cost per minute Web access. Internet access via mobile phone adds costs to Web access that are normally not encountered with land line access. These additional costs provide a significant disincentive to use mobile phones for Internet shopping, by adding to the costs of purchases.
Some telecommunication plans do allow free web access over cellular phones to selected merchants (from whom telecommunication companies receives payment). However, the free web access is not extended to all merchants.
Currently, Internet merchants have to subscribe to discount plans offered by telecommunications carriers. These plans often allow cellular phone users to access the merchant sites for free. Cellular phone users might rely on a bookmark listing such discount/free merchant sites. However, the high costs of such special arrangements with the telecommunications carriers are only affordable to large, well-established Internet businesses.
Therefore, an affordable and flexible discount method for defraying the costs of cellular phone Internet shopping would be desirable.